bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggles Buries a Hachet/plot
Chapter 1: A Visitor Brings News Fritz Lowenhardt, the nephew of von Stalhein brings surprising news: his uncle has sent him to warn Biggles that there is a plot to assassinate him. He also adds that his uncle had been declared a traitor and sent to the penal colony of Onor on Sakhalin island. Upon further prompting, Fritz admits that he hopes that Biggles will try to help von Stalhein but Biggles declines--the project is too difficult and fraught with uncertainties. Chapter 2: A Murderer Strikes Twice The same night, Fritz is stabbed and almost killed while returning to his hotel. A few days later, an unknown gunman takes a shot at Biggles outside his flat at Mount Street. Chapter 3: Biggles Changes His Mind The regular police inquries make little progress into identifying the perpertrators of the attempted killings but the case takes on a new dimension when Air Commodore Raymond calls Biggles into his office. A higher authority had decided that it would be vital to the national interest to attempt a rescue of von Stalhein in view of the Iron Curtain secrets which he might be persuaded to reveal. If Biggles declines to go, someone else would have to be found. Biggles agrees to undertake the mission. Fritz Lowenhardt, who has been recuperating well under police protection, is only too eager to go along. He can speak Russian and will act as an interpreter. Chapter 4: Outward Bound The Air Police crew and Fritz arrive in Tokyo where Raymond has arranged for Biggles to meet an American intelligence officer, Colonel Cyrus Bradfield. Bradfield provides Biggles with air reconnaissance photos of Sakhalin from which Biggles is able to select a suitable landing area. The Colonel also asks him to help look out for an American pilot, Pat Manton, who had gone missing in the area some time ago. The Sea Otter departs Japan for Sakhalin and makes a night landing in the estuary of a river and is then hidden among the rushes on the banks. Chapter 5: Drama in the Forest Ginger and Fritz go ashore to scout around. From the cover of the forest, they witness a trapper, an ex-prisoner named Ivan Miskoff and his wife being bullied by a patrol of Cossack prison guards led by Lieutenant Vostov. After the guards leave, Fritz decides to approach the trapper, believing that he might be willing to help them. Fritz is correct and makes the acquaintance of Miskoff who tells him his back story of how he and his wife had been sentenced to Sakhalin for 10 years a minor offence. Thereafter, like other ex-prisoners, they had been unable ot leave and scratch out a living around the prison where they are continually terrorised by Vostov and the prison guards. Miskoff blames Vostov for the condition of his wife who is in very poor health and about to die. Chapter 6: A Strange Ally Biggles goes with Fritz to learn more about Onor Prison from Miskoff but they arrive to find that Olga, MIskoff's wife, has died. Miskoff describes the layout of the prison but tells them they would find it easier to study and contact the prisoners while they were out working at the saw mill or coal mine. He had heard of a German prisoner and there had also been rumuors of an American one. Miskoff agrees to help rescue von Stalhein, but tells Biggles it will have to be soon as he will shortly embark on his plan to kill Vostov to avenge his wife and then hide in the forest. Chapter 7: What One Man Can Do Early next morning, Miskoff takes Biggles, Fritz and Ginger to a vantage point where they can spy on the prisoners as they are taken to work on the coal face. Hidden from sight, they see von Stalhein and also Pat Manton. Manton makes a daring break for freedom and succeeds against all odds. Having achieved their objective, the party heads back. Miskoff goes ahead to ensure the coast is clear. Chapter 8: A Pilot is Lucky There is a sudden cry from Miskoff's hut. They go to take a look. Manton had been taken found in the hut by a prison guard who had started beating him up. Miskoff had arrived and killed the guard with his axe. Miskoff takes his leave and goes into hiding in the forest. Manton joins Biggles' party and gives him valuable information about how the situation at the coal face and where von Stalhein normally worked. Chapter 9: Preparations Before dawn the next day, Manton takes Biggles and Fritz to the coal face. Biggles and Fritz hid themselves in heap of peat, turves and other mining rubbish. Von Stalhein, while working, would pass near them and Biggles and Fritz would be able to speak to him. Chapter 10: Close Work in Cold Blood Von Stalhein arrives with the other prisoners. But there's a new twist--the prisoners are now wearing chains! Fritz contacts his uncle and tells him they are there to rescue him. He tells him to be ready--they would be back the next day. But meanwhile Biggles must devise a hasty plan to deal with the shackles. Chapter 11: Biggles Makes His Plan Back at the Sea Otter, Algy has received a radio report that the weather is worsening. But they must carry on so Biggles explains his plan, which involves everyone. Chapter 12: A Test of Nerves The next day, as planned, Fritz and Biggles take up position in the heap of rubbish. As von Stalhein passes by, he is told to sneak inside the heap, where Fritz with a hacksaw begins to saw off his chains. Meanwhile Biggles, dressed in Manton's prison uniform, goes outside to take von Stalhein's place and continues working so that the guards will not notice a man missing. Once Von Stalhein works himself free, Biggles waits for the next phase--Ginger and Bertie set fire to the scrub on some high ground upwind of the mine to serve as a diversion. But before this arrives, a guard notices something different about Biggles and raises his rifle. Biggles is almost forced to use his pistol which could only raise the alarm. Fortunately von Stalhein comes up behind the guard and strikes him down with the end of his shackle. The smoke arrives and it also begins to snow. Under the cover provided by these, Fritze, Biggles and von Stalhein run into the forest. Chapter 13: Bertie Takes a Hand Biggles leads the way back to the Sea Otter, going across a narrow footbridge which spanned a river. Some horsemen led by Vostov are in pursuit but, as arranged, Ginger and Bertie are at the bridge to force a rearguard. Bertie does something he says he always wanted to do--cause a big bang. He flings a couple of sticks of dynamite onto the bridge, demolishing it and bolting the horses. Vostov regains control of his horse and tries to cut off the escapees by crossing at a ford further up, but a shot rings out and Vostov falls. It turns out to be Miskoff, sniping with the rifle he had taken off the guard he had killed. Chapter 12: Heavy Going Manton had been guarding the dinghy but he had been spotted by a mounted prison guard and the boat had been punctured in an exchange of fire. Biggles now remembers that Miskoff had a boat. They find Miskoff and with the help of his boat, all are safely brought on board the Sea Otter. Miskoff chooses to stay and rows off into the gloom. Chapter 13: Von Stalhein Says His Piece Now von Stalhein gets a chance to say what has been on his mind: what price is he expected to pay for his rescue. But Biggles is able to convince him that there are no strings attached--that's not the way he works. The weather improves and they are able to take off but they are soon pursued by three MiG fighters. An urgent call to Colonel Bradfield solves the problem as a flight of Sabres turn up, driving the Russian aircraft off and escorting the Sea Otter to Japan. Three weeks later, the Sea Otter arrives in London. Raymond is at the airport to greet them but formalities can wait--he first wants to take von Stalhein to lunch! Category:Plot summaries